


Make a nice man out the meanest

by chocoCate



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Multi, cockblock Antonio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:22:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo una lunga settimana, Arthur e Marie decidono di approfittare per la loro mattina di riposo per un momento di intimità. Inavvertitamente Antonio li interrompe sul più bello e Marie decide di tirare su il morale di suo marito... divertendosi un po'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make a nice man out the meanest

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il prompt #65 - Naughty under the table per la Maritombola 5 di maridichallenge  
> Il titolo è ispirato dalla canzone "I just had sex" dei Lonely Island

Era stata una settimana sfiancante, di quelle in cui si aggiungono impegni improvvisi su altri impegni, mentre le scadenze di consegna rubano il tempo che avanza, quelle per cui non si è mai abbastanza preparati. Pur vivendo nella stessa casa, Arthur e Marie non avevano avuto occasione per fare altro che borbottarsi un ‘buon giorno’ la mattina cercando di non essere sarcastici, trattenendo uno sbadiglio. Questi convenevoli la sera erano dimenticati per cedere al richiamo paradisiaco del letto e addormentarsi un attimo prima di poggiare la testa sul cuscino. Mercoledì sera, Marie tanto era stanca che si era persino dimenticata di cambiarsi e mettersi il pigiama, dormendo tanto profondamente da non sentire nemmeno la scomodità del reggiseno. Venerdì sera erano stati forti, riuscendo a scambiarsi un sorriso stanco e sollevato e a promettersi con gli occhi un finesettimana come si deve, in compagnia l’uno dell’altra e nessun altro, a riposo.

Se lo sentiva nelle ossa, in quella piacevole mollezza, che aveva dormito più a lungo del solito, probabilmente fino a tarda mattinata, ma Arthur decise che per una volta non gli importava. Marie era di fronte a lui, leggermente arrotolata su se stessa, ancora persa nei suoi sogni; Arthur la osservò con un lieve sorriso, ammirando i suoi capelli sparsi sul cuscino, resi d’oro puro dal sole che filtrava dalle persiane semichiuse, come in una fantasia da libri di favole. Arthur li accarezzò piano, facendo attenzione a non svegliare Marie. Potevano essere passati due minuti come un’ora quando lei iniziò a muoversi e a stiracchiarsi piano, con una soddisfazione simile a quella che provava Arthur in quel momento nell’espressione del suo volto, i muscoli del corpo un poco pesanti ma non doloranti che la persuadevano a rimanere a letto, a non uscire da quella piccola, rara, bolla di beatitudine.

“Buongiorno” sussurrò per non infrangere la pace precaria non appena aprì gli occhi, incontrando quelli verdi di Arthur appannati dal sonno che la osservavano con una sorta di pigra felicità. Lui si avvicinò per un bacio, non più che un breve incontro delle loro labbra, che lei accettò con piacere.

“Buongiorno” rispose lui, con la voce impastata e di un tono più basso, sorridendole. Marie sentì dei piacevoli brividi lungo la schiena.

Sotto le lenzuola leggere, le loro mani si trovarono e si strinsero affettuosamente, mentre i due si svegliavano e si avvicinavano un po’ di più, fino a che i loro nasi non si toccassero.

“Niente impegni oggi” mormorò Arthur. Marie non credeva di averlo visto mai così felice, tranne forse il giorno del loro matrimonio. Una mano calda iniziò ad accarezzarle il corpo, sicura verso i punti che a Marie piaceva che fossero toccati, ma lenta, in attesa di una approvazione, su e giù. Per tutta risposta, lei poggiò la sua coscia su quella di Arthur, emettendo un verso soddisfatto.

“È tardi, dovremmo andare a lavarci” disse Marie senza troppa convinzione, con un sorriso.

“Lo faremo più tardi” rispose Arthur, baciandola sulle labbra. La mano si sposto lungo la sua coscia, dal basso verso l’alto, passando poi da sotto alla sua maglietta. Marie non rispose, preferendo accarezzare anche lei il torso di suo marito, accontentandosi per il momento della presenza della maglia, ben sapendo che, una volta riscossi dalla pigrizia mattutina, sarebbe stata la prima cosa ad andare via.

“Dovresti pulire la casa” disse poco dopo, con un falso tono di rimprovero.

Arthur rise, una lieve vibrazione nell’aria che diede di nuovo brividi piacevoli a Marie. “Lo farò più tardi” disse, poggiandosi su mani e ginocchia su Marie e baciandola con più passione, molto più del solo incontro tra labbra, nonostante l’alito mattutino. Era il loro modo per dirsi ‘mi sei mancato questa settimana’. Si guardarono negli occhi, non più appannati dal sonno, ma desiderosi di intimità, di passione, di un momento finalmente loro. Marie gli tirò un bordo della maglia, e Arthur si allontanò a malincuore dalle sue labbra per togliersela, mentre Marie lo imitava. Accarezzò i suoi seni, candidi e sodi, guardando sua moglie che chiudeva gli occhi e gemeva piano, chiedendosi come aveva fatto a non vivere questo momento per una intera settimana.

“Arthur, non farmi aspettare” disse lei, guardandolo con una tale intensità che lui non poté fare altro che cercare di togliersi pantaloni e boxer nel minor tempo possibile, allontanandosi da lei giusto il tempo per aprire il comodino e prendere i preservativi. Cercò di staccarne uno, ma Marie, ora nuda sotto di lui, aveva preso la situazione in mano…

“Marie, diamine” ansimò. Lei rise.

E aveva quasi aperto la bustina, quando sentirono l’irritante scampanellata.

“Ignoriamolo” disse Arthur disperatamente e Marie annuì, muovendo la mano lungo la sua lunghezza in modo così-

DRIN. Maledetto campanello, si ritrovò Arthur a dire o a pensare, quando lo sentì suonare di nuovo.

“Smettila coglione, ti avranno sentito” giunse una voce particolarmente alta e piuttosto irritata. Non di certo quanto lui e Marie, pensò Arthur.

“Marie, ci sei?”

“È Antonio” disse Marie, con un tono tra l’ansioso e il sofferente. Lui gemette appoggiando la testa accanto a quella di lei sul cuscino, ben sapendo cosa significasse. “Non se ne andrà finché non apriremo”

Con un sospiro sconfortato, Arthur si spostò a sedere sul bordo del letto, sentendo mancare sempre di più la sua erezione. “Mi vesto e vado io ad aprirgli. Tu vai pure in bagno” disse, muovendosi verso l’armadio, ignorando nuovi insistenti scampanellii, alla ricerca di boxer puliti. Man mano che si vestiva in fretta e furia, borbottava di gente stupida che veniva a disturbare altra gente di sabato mattina.

“Non mandarli male” l’ammonì Marie mentre entrava nel bagno contiguo alla loro stanza. “Avrà pure scelto il momento peggiore, ma Antonio rimane mio cugino e mi piacerebbe continuare ad andarci d’accordo”

♦♦♦

Purtroppo per loro, Romano aveva preparato la pasta al forno e Antonio aveva avuto la meravigliosa idea di condividerla con la cugina, senza che le obiezioni del suo ragazzo avessero avuto il potere di fargli cambiare idea. Seduto davanti alla tavola imbandita, con le sopracciglia corrucciate, immaginando metodi di tortura da sperimentare su Antonio, Arthur muoveva la pasta rimasta nel suo piatto con la sua forchetta, guardandola con così tanto odio che sarebbe potuta andare a fuoco. Romano sembrava essere ugualmente di malumore, e si scambiarono quella che nel migliore dei casi sarebbe potuta essere un’occhiata comprensiva. Intanto Antonio chiacchierava allegramente, ignaro della cupa atmosfera che Marie aveva (inutilmente) cercato di risolvere con forti gomitate ad Arthur. Sebbene suo cugino avesse interrotto un momento a lungo atteso, Marie era comunque dispiaciuta per il caratteraccio di suo marito e della terribile ospitalità di cui Antonio non si era nemmeno accorto. Un’idea improvvisa si fece largo nella sua mente per migliorare il resto del pasto.

“Vado a prendere il dolce” disse, alzandosi con un sorriso, quando fu certa che tutti avessero finito. “Arthur, sparecchi la tavola?”

Il grugnito di Arthur fu l’unica risposta che ricevette, ma non ci badò: piani più grandi si stavano per mettere in moto. Marie entrò in cucina canticchiando, mise in un angolo dei piattini e delle posate puliti. Mentre prendeva il dolce – una torta che aveva mandato Arthur a comprare in fretta e furia prima di pranzo – Arthur entrò finalmente in cucina con la sua pila di piatti sporchi.

“Grazie, tesoro” gli disse Marie, tirandolo a sé per un lungo bacio non particolarmente appropriato per il momento che prese Arthur di sorpresa e lo lasciò senza fiato. “Comportati bene” lo ammonì. “Prendi i piatti?” E così uscì dalla cucina, con la torta tra le mani e un Arthur molto più disposto a collaborare dietro.

“Ha un aspetto magnifico!” esclamò Antonio.

“Speriamo che abbia anche un gusto magnifico” rispose allegramente Marie, tagliandola in vari pezzi che Arthur prontamente disponeva sui piattini. Che improvviso cambio di atteggiamento, pensò lei, divertita. Così andava molto meglio.

Antonio iniziò una lunga lode delle abilità culinarie del suo Romano, di come bene stesse andando il suo ristorante, dei suoi clienti che tornavano e ancora e ancora, tanto che Arthur si trovò ad annuire ad intervalli di tempo costanti, senza ascoltare cosa stesse dicendo. Senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse, intanto, Marie aveva fatto scivolare la sua mano sinistra sotto il tavolo e, senza indugiare oltre, la poggiò con decisione sulla coscia di suo marito. Lentamente, ma con sicurezza, cominciò ad accarezzarlo, mentre, al di sopra del tavolo, mangiava il suo pezzo di torta con un’espressione perfettamente neutra. Arthur inspirò rumorosamente, voltandosi ad osservare sua moglie, rosso come un peperone.

“Che c’è, tesoro?” gli chiese innocuamente quella donna malefica. “Non ti piace la torta?”

Arthur sentì lo sguardo dei presenti su di sé. Ingoiò la saliva mentre la mano di sua moglie risaliva tentatrice. “No, cioè, è buonissima” disse inciampando nelle parole, forse un po’ troppo velocemente.

“A proposito, come va il lavoro, Arthur? Marie mi aveva detto delle scadenze” chiese Antonio, come notandolo per la prima volta.

“Tutto bene” rispose Arthur, cercando di mantenere sempre lo stesso tono di voce. Antonio lo guardava interessato e, diamine, se non fosse stato sicuro che lui non sapeva ciò che stava succedendo in quel momento, avrebbe potuto giurare che lo stesse facendo apposta. “È stata una settimana impegnativa”

Di fronte a lui, invece, Romano sembrava averne un’idea e ghignò, proprio mentre la mano di Marie gli apriva i pantaloni e iniziava a toccarlo da sopra ai boxer. “Stai bene?” chiese con falsa preoccupazione, il bastardo. “Sei un po’ rosso”

“Come un pomodoro!” aggiunse Antonio allegramente. Romano si coprì il volto con una mano.

Se Arthur non fosse stato impegnato a trattenere un gemito perché il contatto non era abbastanza, ma abbastanza da fargli provare piacere, come prima cosa avrebbe tirato un pugno alla faccia di Romano e, in secondo luogo, si sarebbe accorto poco dopo di un’azione sospetta di Antonio.

“Probabilmente una forma pre-influenzale” disse Marie, come se non stesse toccando la ora prominente erezione di suo marito sotto al tavolo e davanti a suo cugino. Arthur quasi si strozzò con un pezzo di torta andato di traverso. “Non hai idea di come sia in ufficio in questo periodo dell’anno”

Mangiarono in silenzio per un lungo, lunghissimo minuto durante il quale ad Arthur parve di impazzire. All’improvviso Antonio rise come una scolaretta, anche se non c’era niente da ridere. “Oh, sì” disse, balzando sulla sua sedia e spostando nervosamente lo sguardo tra Arthur e Marie. “Anche nel mio ufficio è stato così. Tanti- tanti influenzati”

All’improvviso Marie afferrò Arthur, da sopra le mutande, muovendo la mano proprio come piaceva a lui e Arthur dovette tossire per coprire un gemito traditore che era sfuggito alla sua attenzione. Il cucchiaino nella sua mano, unico sfogo, si stava lentamente piegando su se stesso.

“Dovresti metterti a riposo immediatamente, allora” disse Marie, preoccupata, trattenendo un sorriso.

“Credo che è proprio quello che farò!” esclamò Antonio, finendo il suo pezzo di torta in due veloci bocconi e alzandosi in piedi. “Grazie per il consiglio, Marie. No, non vi alzate! Abbiamo disturbato fin troppo, non è vero, Romano?”

Romano, che accanto a lui sembrava stesse per non riuscire più a trattenere una risata, assentì con un cenno del capo.

“Allora noi andiamo subito! Grazie per il pranzo, e adios”

In un attimo, i due avevano raggiunto l’atrio ed erano scappati fuori dalla casa.

“Bravo ragazzo, quel Romano” disse Marie, allontanando la sua mano dai pantaloni di suo marito. Arthur non capì che cosa intendeva e nemmeno glielo chiese, troppo impegnato a riprendere il fiato.

“Come cavolo ti è venuto in mente?” chiese con la voce strozzata.

“Eri così di cattivo umore che volevo tirarti un po’ su” disse Marie con un sorriso, alzandosi da tavola e iniziando a sparecchiare facendo l’indifferente. “Mi è sembrato che tu stessi apprezzando. Del resto, non hai tentato di fermarmi nemmeno una volta”

“Sfacciata che non sei altro” disse Arthur con un tono affettuoso alzandosi in piedi e stringendosela contro. La sua erezione si sfregò contro i vari strati di tessuto e Arthur gemette. “Ora verrai a letto con me per ripagarmi” annunciò prendendola tra le braccia.

Marie rise, stringendosi al collo di lui mentre si dirigevano verso la camera da letto. Baciò uno dei suoi zigomi sporgenti a mo’ di scusa. “Dobbiamo lavare i piatti” obiettò tanto per obiettare.

“Lo faremo dopo” disse lui con un sorriso.


End file.
